In My Dreams
by Esula
Summary: After GoF. Harry is rescued from the Dursleys. He soon finds out he has been used and manipulated.And discovers a powerful secret...hes a founder's heir. Manipulative!Dumbledore. Some Weasley Bashing. Powerful?Harry H/Hr. N/L. SEE MY PROFILE!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: i think we can all tell that im not JKR, as much as i want to be, for one, if i was, (no offence) but i wouldn't be sitting here typing this. I would be on a cruise. Or somewhere hot and sunny (so, not England). Or... basically i just wouldn't be here. Dang! So, just to clear it all up, _I. Am. Not. JKR. And. Have. No. Rights. To. Harry. Potter. _*sniff*_

* * *

><p><strong>In My Dreams<strong>

**By Esula**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was one very happy wizard. Granted, the young Cedric Diggory had died, but it was, after all, for the greater good. He had, Albus thought, played his role of 'The Concerned Headmaster' very well…if he did say so himself. And after that little incident in the graveyard with Tom Riddle, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, would be in need of even guidance and comfort in this sad time and Albus was more than willing to give it to him. He was, after all, quite a fine looking boy – even if he was a bit on the skinny side. But Albus knew one couldn't get everything in life, as was proven by Tom regaining a human body. It was a little unfortunate but as Albus had already stated, you couldn't get everything. With a self-satisfied, smug grin Albus popped one of those simply delicious Muggle Lemon Drops into his mouth as he surveyed his office interior.

Yes, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was one very happy wizard.

..OooO..

Sirius Orion Black was annoyed; no forget that, he was infuriated. His Godson's life had once more been thrust into danger and by the very man that had claimed he was protecting Harry no less. Well no longer would that happen, Sirius already felt like he had let down James and Lily and he would not allow himself to stand by and watch their son fall down the same path. Who cares if _technically_ Sirius was still a wanted man, he wasn't going to let that stop him from looking after Harry. Properly. He wanted Harry to live with him, and as Harry's birthday was tomorrow, he wanted to be able to give Harry a birthday to remember (for all the right reasons).

And that's how and why Sirius Orion Black found himself on his way to the headmaster's office.

The place was deserted apart from the few teachers that permanently resided at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, all the students were long gone and enjoying their first week of the summer holidays.

After hearing no word from Harry in over a week, after the boy had promised to write as soon as he got home, Sirius Black wanted answers.

His storming through the castle corridors, ignoring Minerva Mcgonagall cries of outrage, left the tails of his cloak billowing in a way that would have made even Snape jealous, with a scowl to match. Upon encountering the gargoyle that stood guard over Dumbledore's office, Sirius was forced to stop and recount all the Muggle sweets that he could think of. "Sugar Mice, Liquorice Wands, Strawberry Bonbons… Mars Bars… Milkyway… Lemon Drops… SHERBET LEMON." Upon hearing 'Sherbet Lemon' the gargoyle promptly admitted entry. To be honest, Sirius was quite surprised no one had heard him.

Drawing closer to the door to Dumbledore's study Sirius was surprised to hear voices, seemingly unaware someone was standing right outside the door. With an evil smirk worthy of any Marauder, and one last glance over his shoulder to check no one had followed him up the stairs, Sirius edged himself as close to the door as possible in order to hear the words spoken behind it.

"…The Dark Lord grows angry Albus, I need more information on the Potter brat." A voice distinctly identifiable as Severus Snape's by the clear sneer on the name 'Potter'.

"Yes, yes, of course Severus. I understand, I'll arrange some Occlumency lessons between the two of you, if you do not teach the boy properly, it will give you a sufficient excuse to find out what you need." On hearing this Sirius was about ready to barge right in and kill Dumbledore and Snape, only the next words that chilled him to the bone stopped him from doing so." It should also loosen up Harry's mental defences so we can get a better view on Voldemort's actions." They were using Harry, HIS GODSON, to listen into Voldemort. Causing Harry unimaginable pain in order to get even a tiny bit of information. HOW DARE THEY. Any last respect Sirius held for the so-called Leader of the Light (which wasn't very much) vanished quicker than a Leprechaun's Gold. Unfortunately Sirius' internal ramblings meant he hadn't been able to hear Snape's response.

"Money is no object, my dear Severus, the Potter vault is more than accommodating for the galleons needed for your potions. It is after all, for the greater good." By this point Sirius was boiling point and still getting angrier. That they were using the Potter's money and Harry's inheritance for whatever sick excuse _Snivellus_ came and Dumbledore was justifying as for the _greater good_ annoyed one Lord Black a lot.

"And what of the brat?"

"Harry is with his Muggle relatives, I have forbidden any contact to him from his friends and placed Order members on rotational guard duty to ensure that he doesn't escape. None of the guards have seen hide or hair, as the Muggles say, of Harry since he returned there, although they have reported hearing loud voices and a lot of crashes and bangs. I suppose the Muggles are building something…" All the colour, that had risen to Sirius' face through anger, left. Something was wrong with Harry, he had _known_ something was but he had just thought it a silly feeling, but now he _knew_. If the Dursley's had laid even so much as one finger on Harry or hurt even one hair on Harry's head, Merlin himself wouldn't be able to protect them from Sirius' wrath. Having heard more than enough, Sirius strode away from the office, determination clear on his handsome face, the Muggles would rue the day they hurt his Godchild and Harry was going no where near Dumbledore or Snape for a _very_ long time. Sirius was going to get his revenge, but first he needed to get his Godson and update a certain Werewolf Marauder then they were getting the hell out of there.

Yes, Sirius Orion Black was infuriated.

..OooO..

Remus John Lupin was… well he was tired. He was currently sitting in study in his small cottage, _still_ trying to find a job. As soon as potential employers knew that he was infected with Lycanthropy they wanted nothing more to do with him. And it wasn't as if he couldn't just tell them he was a Werewolf, not unless he wanted to go to Azkaban. And, apparently, Azkaban wasn't a very nice place.

"Stupid Ministery. Stupid bloody Ministery who thinks they're better than everyone else. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…" And Remus Lupin continued to mutter the same thing to himself as he filled in dozens of applications for jobs. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

"Still talking to yourself then Moony." The startled Marauder jumped into the air with warding off any possible attackers with his highly dangerous-looking quill.

"Like you can talk, Padfoot." Remus said with a smirk, after seeing the intruder was none other than his fellow Marauder, Sirius Black.

"Actually I can rather, do you want me to give you a demonstration?"

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Aren't you the funny one."

"Well I don't like to brag." Suddenly Sirius' face turned… well… serious. Never a good sign, Remus thought to himself. "I need to tell you some… information…"

Never in all his life had Remus ever seen Sirius this solemn, gesturing for Sirius to sit himself down, only to watch half-amusedly as his friend stubbornly started to pace in front where he was sat. Taking a deep, calming breath, Sirius launched into all that he had found out, "I was going to see Dumbledore, when…"

Half an hour later, Sirius had completed his tale and was trying to restrain a very wolf-like Remus from damaging Dumbledore, only Sirius' promise that they would get their revenge eventually managed to calm Moony down enough for him to sit down without struggling.

"I want in."

Both men's heads snapped up to the new voice, Nymphadora Tonks stood by the window having obviously disillusioned herself in order to hear the conversation.

"How much did you hear? What are you doing here? And how the bloody hell did you manage to stay something quiet and not knock anything over?" Sirius asked.

"Question one. Well I heard from 'I was going to see Dumbledore, when…' so I heard pretty much all of it. Question two." Here Tonks' cheeks started to glow with a faint rosy blush and her pink hair grew to cover her face as she looked down. "I was… uhh… coming to see… err… ." The last part she said so quickly that the men had to take some time to figure out exactly what she had said, and when they did Sirius' face grew into a full-blown smirk and Remus' previously angry face contained the same rosy tinge as Tonks'.

"Oh, did you Nymphadora?" Sirius started to ask. But before he could finish Tonks' first name he found himself gagged and hung up by the ankles by one very menacing looking Tonks. Raising both hands in surrender while tied by the ankles and upside down is a very hard thing to do as Sirius discovered, but eventually he managed it and was dropped down by Tonks. Who was still angry at the name-calling.

"Anyway, like I said. I want in. I heard enough tonight to confirm my suspicions I've had about Albus for weeks. While he still may be a great wizard, some of his choices aren't right, and I don't want Harry hurt any more. 'Sides this way you'll get a spy in both the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix, since I assume you two will quit the Order, I don't particularly want to stay but this way I can give you information on what they're doing, and see if we can get Harry any more support from inside."

"You're making it sound as though we're building a bloody army!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Shouldn't we though? The more support we can get for Harry, the better. We all know that Dumbledore's off his rocker but at the moment no one else does." Came Remus' speculative voice. "But whatever we choose, first of all, we have to get Harry safely away from those bloody Muggles. Now. And if you're right, Sirius, and they've hurt Harry… I will not be responsible for my actions."

* * *

><p><em>Right, hello people, if you haven't been onto my profile (and have no intention of doing so) or read the start of my other story then i suppose i will have to write out the stuff about this story here (aren't i nice to you all)<em>

_You see, mis amigos, I'm one of those people, who gets all excited with ideas for stories in my mind, have trouble playing them out in said mind, try and write them down and then eventually get bored. Guilty as charged._

_However, at the moment i have two possible stories running through the chaos that is my mind and i'm determined to complete at least one of them (if not both). They might have been done before (i don't know) but i like the ideas. Both of them are Harry Potter Alternative Universes and each preview can be seen on my profile (THIS IS ONE OF THEM!)_

_So could you either, please *puppy eyes*, review to me which one you prefer, vote in my poll or contact me in any way you can think of (smoke signals are accepted - if i can see them)_

_Any questions will also be answered _

Esula x_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: In case you are wondering, i'm not JKR, not that i wouldn't want to be... but, amazingly, we dont have the same genes. Dayum!_

* * *

><p><strong>In My Dreams<strong>

**By Esula  
><strong>

Number Four Privet Drive was a perfectly normal house, thank you very much. It was on a normal street, in a normal town, in a normal county and a normal country. In fact, everything about just screamed 'normal'.

But behind the normal white door through the normal hallway was a normal under-the-stairs-cupboard. How normal. But what was housed in the normal cupboard was far from normal in the Dursley's eyes and so the abomination must be controlled. Luckily, however, Vernon Dursley had just the right treatment for this abhorrence, to beat it into submission. Literally.

Lest it contaminate the normal-ness of the rest of Number Four Privet Drive… Which would just not do.

..OooO..

It hurt. Everywhere hurt.

A soft groan emitted from the limp form of Harry Potter back in his cupboard under the stairs. Ever since that fateful night in the cemetery and Cedric's death, the Boy-Who-Lived had had nightmares. Nightmares of the worst sort. Images of his parents, who were ashamed of him as their son; images of Cedric Diggory, claiming that Harry should have died in his place; images of Sirius and Remus, his last link to his parents, saying that Harry was a disgrace. Every night those pictures had wracked his skinny body, only getting worse as he had returned to Number 4 Privet Drive. Ever since the first night back, when he had kept the Dursley's up for half the night with his screaming from the nightmares, he had been forced to do all the chores. From 8am until 8pm. Twelve hours of non-stop work, only managing to eat a few scraps when he got up and right before his shattered body fell onto the lumpy mattress he had been provided with when he was dragged back into the under-the-stairs-cupboard. His wand and his school possessions had been locked into a cupboard way too high for Harry to reach and when Uncle Vernon had caught Harry trying to get into the cupboard later that night he had been given an 'extra-special' beating.

Another groan was heard. The clock that had been shoved in with him, so that he knew when to get up and do his chores, only read 8:15pm and he had only just finished the last of his chores for today, but Harry Potter wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, lie down and go to sleep. The only thing stopping him, however, was his injuries. And the fact that, technically, he didn't even have a bed. (Just a saggy, old mattress, worn down through the sole 6 months that Dudley Dursley's gigantic, elephantine weight had rested upon it.)

Nevertheless, today had been a particularly exciting day. Today everyone in the Dursley household had played a fun game of 'Let's-see-how-many-times-we-can-hit-Harry-before-he-falls-unconscious'. It was ever so much fun and Harry even had lots of souvenirs to remember this day.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and saviour of the Wizarding World was now the proud owner of a hell of a lot of bruises (even in places you wouldn't like to imagine), a sprained ankle, numerous cuts (up and down his body, but mainly on his rear and back) and if he was not mistaken, three broken ribs. Harry thought that this new game may even beat the always-enjoyable 'Let's-see-how-little-we-can-feed-Harry-before-he-falls-unconscious' game that was the Dursley's were ever so fond of last summer.

Just as Harry was falling asleep, some distant part of consciousness noted that tomorrow would be his birthday. He wasn't expecting any presents. It was more likely that Draco Malfoy would skip through the Halls of Hogwarts, naked, and declaring his love for/desire to be in Gryffindor before the Dursley's would even consider spending money on their Nephew. The somewhat reasonably good thing was that, Hedwig had been out hunting mice or rats when Harry was locked up. So she was free to do as she wished, she'd probably gone to the Burrow.

But Harry wasn't free, he couldn't understand why Dumbledore wouldn't let him go and live with Sirius, who cares about the 'Blood Wards'? Sirius himself had said that Grimmauld Place was probably the most protected house in the world (Wizarding and Muggle). So why couldn't he live with his Godfather and Moony? He would ask Dumbledore again, Harry decided, and if Dumbledore still said 'no' then he would find a way to live with them anyway.

But what if Sirius didn't want to live with him?

Some part had always questioned that, what if Sirius only wanted Harry because he reminded Sirius of James? What if Harry was a disappointment to Sirius? What if his nightmares were true and everybody thought he was a waste of space? Because if Sirius didn't want him then nobody would. And Harry Potter would be alone in the world that he was meant to save.

Eventually Harry exhausted himself into sleep with his worrying but as Harry slept his nightmares once again gripped him. He did not, however, cry out. Even his sub-consciousness had learned to not cry out from his dreams.

And so the proclaimed saviour of the Wizarding World suffered in silence. Only the twitches and jerks of his small body belying both the emotional and physical pain he being out through.

..OooO..

Three hooded figures appeared on Privet Drive as if from nowhere. They spoke in hushed whispers as they located the member of the Order whose turn it was to be on 'guard duty' tonight. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whose side your looking at it from, the current guard was Mundungus Fletcher.

Said Mundungus Fletcher was currently asleep, snores erupting from his body like it was going out of fashion. Some guard, nonetheless Sirius was sure that some Muggles in Australia had not quite heard him yet. Not wanting to take any risks though, one of the three figures raised a stick-like object and with a soft whisper of "_Stupefy_" Mundungus' snores stopped as he was knocked out. The unconscious Wizard was then levitated to behind a bush and disillusioned so, hopefully, no one would see him.

Sweeping the area with their gazes, checking that there were no more guards or any nosy Muggle neighbours watching (it seemed like the type of neighbourhood where the neighbours would snoop on everything you were doing). It was clear. Satisfied with their work the three cloaked individuals made their way towards one of the nearly identical houses on the street. With a glance over their shoulders to check once again that they were alone in the street, apart from each other of course (which they were) and a mutter of "_Alohomora_" from one of them, the door swung open and they entered Number Four Privet Drive.

..OooO..

BANG!

Harry Potter woke up from the clutches of his nightmares, eyes widening as he heard the unintelligible whispers of intruders. He frantically fumbled around for his glasses and a suitable weapon, as the voices grew closer. Damn, he thought to himself, my wands is in that cupboard! Damn… Damn… Damn!

Finally finding his glasses he managed to put them on and grab one of his tatty shoes for a weapon… just as the doorknob on the under-the-stairs-cupboard door started to turn to allow entry.

With a strangled war cry, Harry threw his shoe as hard as he could – which wasn't very hard considering he was malnourished and bruised everywhere – at the intruder.

It barely made impact.

Someone's _Lumos_ wand light suddenly came ablaze and Harry managed to get a good look at his 'attacker'.

With a cry of, "Sirius!" Harry launched himself into the man's waiting arms. Squashing back down the protest his body made at being used so vigorously and the negative thoughts of not being wanted.

"Hey there pup! Let's get a look at you?" But Harry refused to remove himself from the safe arms of his Godfather. Sensing it must be bad if Harry didn't want them to see Sirius untangled himself from his young Godson's grip. Three gasps of horror were followed by three growls as the adults got a look at the Boy-Who-Lived. Bruises covered his body.

The gasps and growls had also alerted Harry to the presence of Remus and Tonks. He started to go and hug them but was forced to reconsider when his broken ribs cried out in protest. Tonks quickly cast a diagnosis spell and all three adults reeled in horror when they saw the extent of his injuries. Without further ado, all three adults began healing the abundant of bruises and whatnot that disfigured Harry's body, ignoring the boy's objections that he was fine.

30 minutes and many promises of revenge and injuries to the Dursleys later, Harry was as good as new. The last thing left to do was for Tonks to complain once again about the house being "way too clean" and then to give Harry one of the nourishing potions she had bought along in her robes and a dreamless sleep. Before taking the dreamless sleep potion Harry looked at the three people who had rescued him and asked the one thing that had raced through his mind the whole time they were here. "Please don't leave me?"

A small, sad smile – that was more like a grimace – graced Sirius' face, the first even attempt at a smile the whole time he had been on Privet Drive. "No, pup, I'm not going to leave you. Never again. You'll be an old bugger and me, Moony and Tonks will still be sitting by you." The smile that graced Harry's lips at hearing this could have repelled a thousand dementors. "Come on, drink up prongslet and we'll still be with you when you wake up. I promise." Hearing those final words, Harry drunk his dreamless sleep potion and swiftly fell into Moony's waiting arms.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so so so so so soooooo much to everyone who reviewedfavourited/story alerted this story and my other one. __If anyone was wondering i'm going to continue with both stories, but this one will be my priority as it recieved the best response. In case any of you are wondering I will still update the other one but not as quickly as this one. _

_Im hoping to update every thursday or friday but I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT WEEK (i'm going to the land of No Internet Connection... i don't know how i will survive)_

_So... Any questions?_

Esula x


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: (this is going to be the last one, so it applies for all my other chapters, that are on here now or will be in the future) I. Am. Not. JKR. I. Do. Not. Own. Harry Potter. (Or anything that comes with it.)_

* * *

><p><strong>In My Dreams<strong>

**By Esula**

The remaining remnants of sleep clung to Harry's mind as the sun's rays attempted to wake up; panicking when he didn't recognise any of his blurry surroundings. Both the room and bed were alien to his memories. Fumbling around for his glasses he quickly put them on and only the sight of Sirius Black fast asleep with his moth hanging open on the armchair across from his bed calmed Harry down. Feeling well rested for the first time in ages, he attempted to climb out of bed, quickly finding out with weak legs that he was still unready for that adventure. His endeavour had, however, succeeded in waking up one dog animagus. A warm smile from said animagus was rewarded with a questioning gaze, chuckling quietly to himself, Sirius got up and handed Harry a small vial from on top of one of the shelves. Wearily, still not trusting anything that Sirius would give him (not from fear of pain or death… but more from what colour it would change his hair, or what gross disfigurations would end up covering his body) Harry drank the potion. Immediately the effects were felt and Harry felt a lot better.

"Good Morning pup! How are you feeling?"

"I still ache, and my legs… I can't walk Sirius!"

"You will be able to soon pup, you're just still a little bit weak from… before. There are only so much potions and magic can do at once… Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Vernon." Flinch. "I was... I was... I was in the cupboard and then... then you were there… at the Dursley's… with Remus and Tonks… This doesn't look like Grimmauld Place?"

"That's because we're not..."

"But you're meant to be in hiding! The Ministry still think you're guilty! Why couldn't we have gone to Grimmauld... not that I'm complaining about not being there... But you're meant to be in hiding!"

"Calm down pup, we're in a room in The Leaky Cauldron and we are here because I am not going to stand around while my Godson gets beaten to death for the _greater good_. I refuse. So, probably pretty soon someone is going to find mine and Moony's resignation to the Order-"

"Why-"

"Whereupon Albus-too-many-bloody-middlenames-and-titles-the-vain-git-Dumbledore will then probably go searching for you to make sure you are still firmly under his control, which you are not-"

"Wha-"

"And when he does find out that you're missing he's going to launch a big man hunt – I believe the Muggles call it – which means both Grimmauld and Moony's place will be searched (among others) but The Leaky Cauldron will not be-"

"But-"

"Because why would we hide you in a very busy place and when no one has seen Harry Potter anywhere near this area."

"…Huh?"

Sigh. "Harry I'm really sorry but Dumbledore has be-"

"PADFOOT YOU BLOODY OLD DOG. LET ME IN."

"Password?" Sirius grinned slightly manically.

"I am NOT saying that crazy excuse you called a password."

"No password. No entry."

Even through the door Remus could practically hear the smirk on his friend's face, he glared at the door, knowing Sirius wouldn't be able to see it but glaring all the same. "Fine." He humphed. "IjustLOVESnivellous',greasyhair."

Harry watched as the very male Sirius opened the door only to watch as, seconds later, he was turned into a very ugly, female Sirius. He, or rather she, now sported a full face of very badly applied makeup (including mascara, eyeliner, foundation and blusher that resembled a clown's); a very feminine, very low cut and short, pink dress and, best of all… 6 inch stiletto heels to elongate his very hairy, still masculine legs. Harry and Remus both watched as Sirius desperately tried to rid himself of the new additions – with no success. As every time he tried his hair grew longer into a bad perm.

Tonks had came through the still unlocked doorway and now stood blinking at the very comical sight of Sirius/Sara before her, and she couldn't resist a little jibe of her own. "Ooh Sirius, you're making me blush."

Up until then, both Remus and Harry had managed, with difficulty, to keep their faces straight. But with Sirius now collapsed on the floor in a pile of pink-ness, after he had whirled around at Tonks' words only to fall into said pile, Remus and Tonks, and after a little wait, Harry let forth the laughs struggling to burst from their lips.

It felt good to be able to laugh, Harry decided.

..OooO..

Vernon Dursley was angry. That bloody _freak_ that they had given a roof over his head and to food to eat – which, granted, probably wasn't enough, but Vernon Dursley was never going to admit that – had gone and done a runner. Ungrateful little twerp. It's not like Vernon actually cared about the _freak_, but who was going to tidy up/weed the garden/cook the food now? _Freak_. They had woken up this morning, eager for the food that the _freak_ would have made (at least he could do something right) only for there to no food there.

Of course Vernon had puffed up like an oversized baboon's bottom and gone barging into the cupboard, belt already in hand, only to be confronted with an empty mattress.

Well, the ungrateful _freak_ wouldn't be coming back here again. He didn't care what the other long-bearded (I mean, who does he think he is… Santa?) _Freak_ said. That. Was. The. Last. Time. Harry. Bloody. Potter. Ever. Stepped. Foot. In. His. House. Again. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Now he was just going to have to find someone else who could be treated worse than a slave.

..OooO..

"Padfoot, you still haven't told me why we're here…" Abruptly the laughing stopped, Harry didn't mean to kill the mood, but he didn't like not knowing things.

"I'm sorry pup, I promise everything will be explained to you. But, right now, I don't even know the full story myself. So we're going to go to Gringotts to check your money, then we, my dear fellow, are going birthday shopping for you, before doing whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want?" Harry whispered to himself, he knew that Sirius cared for him… Heck! Sirius might even _love_ him. But he had never had anyone to _celebrate_ his birthday with. As it was after school finished, none of his friends could be there and all he normally got was another beating from the Dursleys for 'inconveniently surviving another year', but this year he was going to be able to spend it with people who might actually care for him. Tears welled up behind his green orbs as pure happiness overtook his face.

..OooO..

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

"Good morning Griphook… wait, how did you know it was me?"

The goblin in question just looked shocked that a wizard had remembered his name and it took a few moments for him to come out of his stupor enough to compose himself and answer the question presented to him. "Goblins can see through all Wizarding enchantments, Mr Potter... Good morning Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and… Miss..." The wizards all smiled in relief when they realised the glamours they had placed over themselves were still in tact, the metamorphmagus just laughed at the recent images of heart attacks they presented when Griphook had recognised Harry through the blonde haired, blue eyed charm they had placed on him. Until Griphook continued with, "and who I would presume to be Miss. Tonks." A scarily similar to the earlier female Sirus Tonks just stared at the goblin opened mouth which was helpfully closed with the aid of a black haired, brown eyed Remus.

A also blonde haired (but with green eyes) Sirius turned to the goblin behind the counter, "Griphook, might it be possible to see about Harry's finances?"

"Of course, we goblins were almost about ready to come and fin you Mr. Potter-"

"Please, call me Harry."

"Ah, of course... Harry. Anyway, like I was saying, we were almost ready to search yourself out after you never replied to the letters we have sent you. And from what we can tell, never received."

"Letters?"

"Yes...err...Harry. I think it would be better if we should talk about this in private. If you'll follow me." Griphook led the three wizards and one witch down many corridors before they reached a comfortable looking room that Griphook informed them belonged to the Head of Potter Finances. "He will be with you shortly and will explain everything." The four people were left sitting on the rather comfortable chairs in front of the long, wooden desk.

After a few minutes, another goblin walked in who introduced himself as Ragnook before settling down on a chair behind the desk. "Now, Mr. Potter, I do believe you have some questions for me, correct?" Without giving Harry any time to answer he continued. "Of course all your questions will be answered at the end. But first I must ask you if you have been receiving your annual correspondence from Gringotts?"

"No, I didn't even know you have been sending me letters until Griphook informed me."

Ragnook was surprised at the use of a goblin's name from a Wizard, most just treated goblins as if they were no better than the dirt on their shoes and were just there to do whatever the Wizard or Witch wanted. "Well, I see that answers my question. And to answer what you're surely worried about; we have been sending you letters, once a year since you first came to Gringotts when you were 11 and then once a month after you were entered into the Triwizard Tournament. We had feared that you were not receiving your letters up until the Tournament, but when you did not reply to the letters we sent you after you were entered, we knew you were not either the letters about your vault activity or emancipation." He held up a hand to stop the questions he knew were about to be asked. "So I activated the tracking alarms on all of your letters to see where they were being kept and by whom. I must say I was rather startled by the apparent wrong-doer. But I was also worried as he had made some rather substantial withdrawals from the main Potter Vaults. As he was named executer of your parents' wills we reasoned that it was a part of their wills. Just to be sure, however, I checked your parents' wills and there is no mention of any allowance for the perpetrator to withdraw money from the vaults of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Rest assured, that person's account has now been frozen, and all money returned to your vaults. With interest." The goblin finished with what could only be described as a smug and slightly feral facial expression.

"E-emancipated?" Harry choked out, his mind whirring from all the information he had been given and starting with the one he thought the easiest.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you have been a legal adult in the eyes of the goblins since you were entered into an Tournament that requested you were above the legal age to participate in. So now you may receive your inheritance."

And secondly, the dreaded question that he dreaded the answer to. "But who has been stealing from me, and keeping my letters?"

A menacing atmosphere clouded the room as Sirius, Remus and Tonks waited for the goblin to confirm their suspicions.

"It was Albus Dumbledore, Mr. Potter."

* * *

><p><em>To be honest I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I couldn't think how to change it etc. or how else to write it. (Any suggestions would be helpful *wink*) So, anyway, I'M BACK! Woo! Or not... I was going to update as soon as I got back but then (having my amazing luck) I just had to have a migraine, so I was away from the computer for a couple of days, and so this isn't really early (apart from a day) and all you faithful alertersfavouriters have been waiting too long so I apologise._

_Now I've also got another Harry Potter story that's playing out in my mind and begging me to write and I don't know if I should because it would be my third one on the go and etc etc... so I don't know. I might release a preview type thing again of it but I haven't decided yet and I still need to finish writing the third chapter of LaF so I'm kinda swamped at the moment 'cos I also have my exams and yadda yadda and now I'm kinda rambling and if you're still reading my rambles you're probably rolling your eyes at me, so now I'm going to stop._

_Tataa chums._

Esula x

_Ps. I'm really sorry about the awful chapter... please forgive me. *puppy dog eyes*  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**In My Dreams**

**Esula**

An explosion of noise erupted in the office, questions being asked over each other, exclamations of horror and noises that sounded as though their worst suspicion had just been announced.

"What do you mean? This can't be true? Dumbledore is the Hogwarts Headmaster; he's meant to be the Leader of the Light. He wouldn't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry pup. I really am."

"You believe this?" Harry accused, looking at the faces of the adults in the room with him in turn. "There must be some mistake."

"Harry, cub… we're sorry, we really are. You shouldn't have found out like this, but we didn't know for certain. We had our suspicions but that was all."

"No… no… no…" Harry was hunched over with his head between his hands.

"Pup…"

"I want you to tell me everything, I don't care if you think it will upset me. I want to know everything."

"Of course Harry." Tonks ran her fingers through his hair from where she stood behind him. "But it'll have to be later, we still need to go through your inheritance and everything, so you can truly be away from Dumbledore's influence. Then he will never be able to meddle in your life again."

"Later." Harry confirmed.

Ragnook cleared his throat. "Ah, now, Mr. Potter if you'll just-"

"Harry."

"Harry, Mr. Potter?"

"Call me Harry please, Ragnook." Harry offered a smile at the shocked Goblin.

"You are quite unlike any Wizard I have ever me, Harry… Now if you'll just prick your finger with this knife and allow some of the blood to drop onto this piece of parchment…" Ragnook handed over said equipment.

"Why?"

"The parchment is charmed so that when someone's blood connects with the paper, the families of which you will be the head of shall appear."

Dubiously Harry picked up the sharp looking knife, looking at it warily. With an affirmative nod from Tonks, Remus and Sirius, Harry pricked his finger and allowed the blood to drop onto the parchment until Ragnook took the parchment away, signalling that was enough blood. Remus motioned for Harry's finger, which Harry gave gratefully to him as Remus healed the small cut. A sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeak escaped from Ragnook's mouth, before said mouth turned into a very toothy grin. Making Ragnook look positively scary.

Not explaining under the questioning gazes directed him; Ragnook simply laid the inheritance parchment before the Wizards and Witch so they could all see.

Eyes popped out of heads, and mouths fell open.

_**Inheritance Test of Harry James Potter:**_

_Houses of Maternal Inheritance:_

_The Most Noble House of Llwelyn_

_The Most Noble House of Godwin_

_The Most Noble House of Dragomir_

_Houses of Fraternal Inheritance:_

_The Most Noble House of Ashdown_

_The Most Noble House of Peverell_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Houses of Spiritual Inheritance:_

_The Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

Finally after like what seemed an eternity of silence Sirius broke it with one of his ever-witty remarks.

"Bloody hell."

"To be honest Harry, is not all that uncommon nowadays for young wizards, like yourself, to come into a number of inheritances. The war killed off a great many families. But to be both the Physical and Spiritual Heir of one of the Founders is indeed unusual. You see, like your father, you can be a descendant of one of the Founders but you will be unable to collect that inheritance. Only spiritual heirs may wear the title of Lord Gryffindor."

"What's the difference between a Physical and a Spiritual heir?"

"A physical heir, like I said, is a descendant from someone through bloodline and/or marriage. Whereas, with the Four Founders they didn't want just anyone to claim Lordship of their house, they wanted someone who represented their individual personalities. Someone who stood for all that meant something to them so they partook in a ritual that meant that only someone who possessed all the traits they were looking for in an heir to be able to claim Lordship of their name."

"So I'm supposed to represent everything Godric Gryffindor wanted in a heir?"

"Indeed, Harry."

"But the Sorting Hat almost put me into Slytherin."

"Evidently Godric Gryffindor wanted someone who also had a certain amount of Slytherin (and possibly those of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw) traits to be his heir. Contrary to what many Witches and Wizards believe all four of the Founders were great friends, separated only in death… You will of course have to participate in the naming ritual for the right to Lordship of Gryffindor. But to claim your Lordship for your other houses you'll just need to go down to the main House Vault."

"Maternal means from the mother's line, correct?" At Ragnook's nod, Harry continued. "But my mother was a Muggleborn, how can she have three 'Most Noble' houses to her name?"

"Ah... I can answer that one." Sirius spoke up. "Your mum was adopted when she was a baby. Her family were killed – we never found out how – and she was sent to live in a Muggle orphanage where Susan and David Evans adopted her because Susan couldn't have any more children after _Petunia_." He said Petunia's name with a sneer, expressing his dislike for the woman. "Your mum never got told until her adopted mother told her on her death bed – her adopted father was already dead – and by then Lily and James had to go into hiding, so she never came to take the inheritance test here. Lily was so upset when she found out she was adopted. Anyways, it's quite probable then that Lily was a half-blood or even a pureblood that was adopted into a Muggle family."

"Whoa."

"I know it's a lot to take in, cub." Harry smiled up at Remus, grateful that someone could somewhat understood the turmoil that was inside his body.

"Harry, if you'll follow me we can start with your inheritances?"

Harry smiled weakly, "Of course… which one first?"

"We'll save the Heir of Gryffindor until last, and start from the top vaults and make our way down." Ragnook said as he led them through a series of intricate hallways until they reached a cart. The party of three Wizards, one Witch and one Goblin all climbed into the cart, clutching hold of each other and the sides of the cart as the speed and turns had them all feeling sick. Finally, the cart stopped outside their first destination. The vault of The Most Noble House of Llwelyn.

"If you'll just place your hand on the front of the vault, Harry, the vault will take a drop of blood and read of magical signature to check that you are who you say you are." Ragnook explained, indicating to the thick door of the vault.

Harry complied and for a short second experienced another quick, stinging sensation, which went as fast as it came. The door to the vault swung open and the group found themselves staring at mountains of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Although it was not the most Sirius had ever seen (his family's vault held a lot more) it was the fact that Harry had many vaults filled with money now. And this one apparently held the least. At the rate this was going Harry would become the World's (both Wizard and Muggle) Richest Man, Sirius felt sorry for his Godson, he knew how much he just wanted to be 'normal' – or at least a normal wizard. But the words 'normal' and 'Harry Potter' just did not belong together.

During Sirius' space out Harry and Ragnook had approached a podium in the middle of the vault. Upon it rested a case. Ragnook gestured for Harry to take the case off the podium saying, "Only the heir of this family will be able to touch the case or the ring inside, anyone else will experience so much pain it will make the Cruciatus curse look like a gentle prod. Harry hesitantly reached for the case; he knew that the parchment had named him as heir but what if the parchment was wrong? It wouldn't be the first time that something didn't turn out the right way for Harry Potter. He tapped the top of the case with his fingernail and jumped back, grateful when he experienced no pain. Breaths that had previously been held by the occupants in the vault were let out.

Harry hesitated, raising a questioning eyebrow at Ragnook, silently asking what to do next.

"Open the case and take the ring out." Harry did as he said. "Place the case back on the podium and hold the ring in your left hand." Again, Harry followed Ragnook's instructions. The ring was beautiful. The band was gold and encased an emerald, the Llwelyn Coat of Arms (a triangle enclosing four circles joined by a single circle) was engraved on the emerald in gold. "Do you, Harry James, agree to be the Lord of The Most Noble House of Llwelyn?"

"I do."

Will you, Harry James, uphold the name of Llwelyn with dignity, with honour and with courage?"

"I will."

"And so, Harry James, by the placing this ring on your finger, you shall uphold the House of Llwelyn as Lord Llwelyn. And as you have promised to me, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be." Harry repeated and placed the ring on the middle finger on his right hand. Immediately he felt different, good different. He couldn't describe it the feeling very well, the closest he could say is that it almost felt reassuring.

"Congratulations Lord Llwelyn."

Harry groaned. "Please, just still call me Harry."

"As you still wish, Harry. Now if you'll follow me back into the cart, we still have more vaults to visit. We can sort out your finances at a later date." The group all trooped back out to the cart, the door of the vault swinging shut as soon as Harry left the vault – luckily he was the last person to leave – none of them looking forward to the impending cart ride.

Once again, they soon found themselves in another vault. The vault of The Most Noble House of Godwin. The amount of Galleon, Sickles and Knuts had increased. And once again, Harry went to the middle of the vault and took hold of the case on the podium (after a brief pause). This time the band of the ring was coloured a deep silver and held the clearest crystal, the Godwin Coat of Arms was the Celtic symbols of a Triskelion entwined with a Triquerta were etched onto the crystal in emerald green.

"Do you, Harry James, agree to be the Lord of The Most Noble House of Godwin?"

"I do."

Will you, Harry James, uphold the name of Godwin with power, with intellect and with love?"

"I will."

"And so, Harry James, by the placing this ring on your finger, you shall uphold the House of Godwin as Lord Llwelyn-Godwin. And as you have promised to me, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be." As Harry placed the Godwin ring on his right-hand middle finger with the Llwelyn ring they morphed together leaving one ring that looked like the House of Godwin ring (the most influential) that Harry instinctively knew would change into the ring of the House of Llwelyn if he so wished.

The next ring, from The Most Noble House of Dragomir, consisted of a silver coloured band holding another clear crystal. The Dragomir Coat of Arms was a bird that was a cross of a phoenix and a peacock. The tail feathers on the peacock-slash-phoenix-look-alike had a faint glow about them that reminded Harry of a bonfire. The Coat of Arms was etched onto the clear crystal in red, orange and yellow.

"The Firebird of Slavic folklore, a magical glowing bird from an unknown land. The bird was said to be both a blessing and a bringer of doom to its captor. The feathers do not cease glowing if removed and one feather could light a large room if not concealed. No one knows if there are any more Firebirds left as they were hunted to extinction – or close to – thousands of years ago. When the Slavic way of life was overturned by Christianity." Remus' voice had taken on an air of incredibility and wistfulness Harry had never heard in his old teacher and father's best friend. And it made Tonks look even more deeply at the man she thought she knew, suddenly finding her herself incredibly attracted to the man who just kept surprising her. A faint blush even her metamorphous abilities couldn't contain spread across her cheeks. She quickly grew her hair to cover it.

"Do you, Harry James, agree to be the Lord of to The Most Noble House of Dragomir?"

"I do."

Will you, Harry James, uphold the name of Dragomir with bravery, with compassion and with light?"

"I will."

"And so, Harry James, by the placing this ring on your finger, you shall uphold the House of Dragomir as Lord Llwelyn-Godwin-Dragomir. And as you have promised to me, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be." The ring for the House of Dragomir morphed again with the single ring of the House of Llwelyn and House of Godwin, set to the Dragomir 'setting'.

The Most Noble House of Ashdown's ring was another silver band but this time it held the bluest sapphire. The figures etched onto this ring (and therefore the Ashdown Coat of Arms) were a silver stag stood proudly on top a silver circle, inside the circle was a silver wand with silver sparks spraying out the top. After promising to uphold the name of Lord Ashdown with honour, loyalty and dedication Harry morphed the ring with his others and became Lord Llwelyn-Godwin-Dragomir-Ashdown.

The Most Noble House of Peverell's ring was next and this time it was a black band and a red ruby. A triangle, cut vertically in half by a thick line, and containing a single circle was engraved onto the ruby in black. Harry promised to uphold the name of Lord Peverell with worthiness, valour and devotion and the placed ring morphed with the others. Harry became Lord Llwelyn-Godwin-Dragomir-Ashdown-Peverell.

They travelled deep into Gringotts for the next vault. The vault Harry considered his dad's. After disembarking and having the now customary few minutes of dry retching and moaning about the cart ride they party turned towards the next vault. The vault of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter.

Each vault had steadily grown in money (apart from the Ashdown vault, which contained about the same amount as the Godwin vault. But even that was still a lot.) But when they entered the Potter vault every one of them had their breath taken away. Even Ragnook. Ragnook had seen and handled a lot of money in his time, but he had never seen so much in one place.

The vault had two thick entry doors, with neither being able to open unless the other one was closed. Each door checked Harry for his magical signature, his fingerprints and his blood, he then had to stand behind each door and allow entry into the vault for Sirius, Tonks, Remus and Ragnook. Which Ragnook only told them after Sirius had walked into a solid brick, invisible wall… and then repeatedly running into said wall when Harry got through but he didn't. After the group had been allowed entry into the Potter vault they stood in shock. Again. One massive room met their gazes, filled to the brim with money, with the podium holding the inheritance ring in the customary centre, but behind podium stood another door. After a quick pleading look at Ragnook, who nodded (he was just as curious as the rest of them), Harry ran and opened the door behind the podium. Everyone filed inside and took in the surroundings of the beautiful heirlooms that had obviously been passed down for generations. But Harry's attention wasn't focused on the obviously expensive ornaments. He walked as if in a daydream towards a simple yet elegant table towards the centre of the room, its surface was empty apart from a letter inside an envelope. The same, familiar writing that was on the Marauders Map stood out on the envelope. Black against off-white. Addressed to him. Addressed to Harry James Potter.

His breath hitched in his throat as he just stood there staring at the envelope, a letter for him… from his father! And possibly even his mum! He felt more than heard the Sirius and Remus come up behind him and put their hands comfortingly on his shoulder, he bit back the sobs that choked his throat and the tears that threatened to fall. But he would not cry, he vowed to himself. Instead he simply reached forwards and grabbed the letter, safely stowing it away in him pocket from any harm before turning back to Ragnook and saying, "I'm ready now."

Ragnook turned and led the Wizards and Witch back into the main vault of the Potter vaults. Harry approached the podium, and held the inheritance ring in his left hand, ready to put it on.

"Do you, Harry James, agree to be the Lord of The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter?"

"I do."

Will you, Harry James, uphold the name of Potter with courage, with chivalry, with honour and with love?"

"I will."

"And so, Harry James, by the placing this ring on your finger, you shall uphold the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as Lord Potter-Llwelyn-Godwin-Dragomir-Ashdown-Peverell. And as you have promised to me, so mote it be!"

"So mote it be."

With every ring Harry had felt different, neither more powerful nor weaker, just different. And it was the same with the Potter ring, but this time he also felt pride. Pride that he was wearing the same ring that his father would have once worn, something that bought them closer together in Harry's mind.

Finally, though, it was time for Harry to claim his Founder's heir status. They travelled deeper and deeper in Gringotts past the famous Gringotts dragon and still deeper. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the cart shuddered to a halt, at the end of the line. It took even longer this time for everyone to stop complaining about his or her stomach. With Sirius declaring that he would rather walk than go back into the cart, but then quickly changing his mind when Ragnook informed him that not only would walking take weeks, but also that certain parts of Gringotts would quite happily eat a lost Wizard or Witch. That shut Sirius up.

When everyone's stomachs were finally settled, and with Sirius still rather pale from Ragnook's words, the group stood in front of the door, and looked up. And up. And up. The door seemed to reach the sky from its height. Cautiously Harry stepped forward and as he had done with the other vaults, he placed his hand on the door. Blood was drawn and measured, fingerprints scanned and verified, magical signature tested and checked. And even though the door had not been used for many centuries, it opened without a sound. As silent as a shadow, not even a whisper of protest from the door.

Harry started to walk inside but stopped when he heard no one following him. "You're not coming in with me."

The goblin looked happy, however. "No. You are to undertake this alone, Harry. Every heir, even though there has not been many, undertakes this test alone. No one apart from the heirs knows what goes on behind those doors, but we know that once it is over you will be transported back up to my office. Your companions and myself will see you there. Good luck Harry."

"Good luck cub."

"Wotcher kiddo."

"Have fun pup!"

Even though he was kind of scared and definitely nervous, Harry smiled at his new family, his Godfather, his Uncle and his weird Aunt/Cousin/Older Sister person.

Rolling back his shoulders and drawing his wand, just in case, Harry summoned his Gryffindor courage from somewhere deep inside him where it had fled and walked through the gigantic doors that loomed over him. He walked bent down, ready for any action, wand ready and spells on the tip of his tongue. What he was no prepared for, however, was a cosy looking sitting room. Complete with a roaring fire, sofas, arcade games and four people sitting around a table playing what looked to be poker.

Harry stopped. And blinked. And blinked some more, certain his mind must be playing tricks on him. "I think I'm dead." were his last words as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Hello people! Some of you pointed out the mistake I made concerning Harry questioning his emancipation when it was never actually mentioned by Ragnook nor anyone else, it was correct at first but then i rewrote the ending and it went all wrong... but anyway it has been fixed now, so no worries!<em>

_Oh! If any of you read my other story I am so so sorry that I haven't updated it yet but I've been swamped, I have all my exams then it was my birthday etc. and yeah i'm sorry i'm making excuses but i'm also finding the chapter i'm writing really hard to write at the moment... little bit of writer's block, but it should be up soon. Promise! Next week at the latest, again i'm really sorry but I did warn you I wouldn't update as often as I would like so don't hate me too much..._

Esula x


End file.
